User talk:Mistey
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Seekers Share Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- DaNASCAT I found your RP wiki!!! :P Silverfang''May StarClan Light Your Path'' 00:30, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi Mistey, How r u? Is there any way if I can be part of the staff of this wiki becuase I will be (hopefully) pretty active on this wiki?? Please let me know :) Midnight Snow (talk) 11:30, December 10, 2012 (UTC) ;) That message by me was supposed to have the subject " Hi, 1 question :D ". Midnight Snow (talk) 11:31, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :) Thanks Mistey for making me Admin. What do you have to do as an admin??? Midnight Snow (talk) 04:46, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Category's Can you tell me a bit more about category's Mistey?? Midnight Snow (talk) 04:51, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Title Editing I was able to edit my title for one of my pages but now I have totally forgotten. Is there a way that you can edit them? How can you do it?? Midnight Snow (talk) 05:18, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Mistey, Thanks for your answers. :) Could we add a background or is it nice the way it is?? Could I find a background?? Please let me know. Midnight Snow (talk) 04:58, December 12, 2012 (UTC) RE: Category:Characters Hi mist, So with my characters, should I have a page for each character or is the intro page I have ok?? --Midnight Snow (talk) 05:09, January 2, 2013 (UTC) RE: New Rule So you are saying that there should be at least 2 roleplays for the time being??? Also, lets get on chat sometime :) when we both can fit it in.... Midnight Snow (talk) 05:13, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Amount of pics unacceptable? Hey mist, Recently Mysterygirl1000 ( I think that's the name) has uploaded 6 black bear pics about Black bear cubs. is that ok or should she have a limited amount? Midnight Snow (talk) 05:35, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey mist, Wanna chat now if u r around? Midnight Snow (talk) 05:44, January 13, 2013 (UTC) stopping by to say...ROAR! Mysterygirl000 (talk) 23:01, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Staff list and Siggie Hey Mist, You know where the staff section at the top of the page is right? If so, could my name be under that section/ At the moment it is only your name. :) I also need help with my siggie again. User:Midnight Snow/Siggie 04:40, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey Mist, With my siggie, I have made the page but i don't know what to write in the box in the signature section of my preferences. What do I do? User:Midnight Snow/Siggie 05:33, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Siggie Test Hope this time works. (fingers crossed). :) (I don't know whats happening. Can u help me :) ) [[User:Midnight Snow/Siggie" 05:56, January 27, 2013 (UTC)